


Control

by gamezees



Category: The Future Soon
Genre: End of the World, Gen, Jonathan Coulton - Freeform, Robots Take Over the World, Song based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamezees/pseuds/gamezees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing Control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Okay quick explanation.  
> This is a fic poem thingy I got inspiration from The Future Soon by Jonathan Coulton.  
> Great song, Listen to it.

All I see is darkness in every direction.  
I'm lost in this world I created.  
A superfluous entity in this universe.

At first, the fresh innovations I enacted upon life were refreshing.  
new, interesting, lovely,  
until I lost control of it all.

Yes, this world,  
the one I created is my fault,  
the reason we live in fear,  
The reason we can't live.

Darkness, as I hide from my creations,  
I hope humanity is braver than me.  
Life is ending tonight,  
and I cannot control it.


End file.
